


Drabble: Sunday Morning

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woke up just now with this image in my head and thought I'd share.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up just now with this image in my head and thought I'd share.

There is nothing more attractive, Viggo thinks, than Sean at ten o clock on a Sunday morning, puttering around their house (_their_ house, he repeats to himself with a certain amount of glee) in track pants and a Sheffield jersey, a strong cup of tea in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His hair is a bit mussed and growing long again, curling up around the nape. He needs a shave. Viggo smiles to himself and licks his lips, and Sean sees him out of the corner of his eye and tosses Viggo a grin. He is perfect.


End file.
